Una vela para Dios
by Ro93
Summary: [Continuación de la obra de Laura Gallego "Dos velas para el diablo" Los personajes son de esta fantástica autora, y los inventados míos. Contienen Spoliers, así que recomiendo que os leáis el primer libro antes]
1. Capítulo I: El Regreso

UNA VELA PARA DIOS

[Continuación de la obra de Laura Gallego "Dos velas para el diablo"]

CAPÍTULO I: EL REGRESO

Una sombra atravesó fugaz el bosque. Iba con pasos rápidos, apenas tocando el suelo. Había empezado a nevar y los diminutos cristales de hielo se adherían a su camisa de lino. Pero eso no era problema para él.

Llegó a un claro. Parece que los había despistado. Miró el cielo gris con sus ojos felinos y expulsó una bocanada de vaho. Todo estaba tranquilo. Solo la presencia de animales nocturnos perturbaba esa tranquilidad.

Giró la cabeza, pendiente de algún ruido que no fuera de la foresta. Suspiró y comenzó a andar hacia la ciudad iluminada que se extendía a sus pies.

Las calles de la capital rusa estaban cubiertas por un manto de nieve sucia. Las tiendas, adornadas por varias luces y adornos de la época, ofrecían un espectáculo de manjares y regalos. Si alguien se paseara por allí sabría que la Navidad estaba cerca.

La gente caminaba de un lado a otro cargada con varias bolsas. Los niños admiraban los escaparates repletos de juguetes, y exclamaban entusiasmados cuando un viejo tren expulsaba una nube de vapor.

Envuelta en aquel ambiente, se aferraba a su abrigo mientras sorteaba la multitud que se agolpaba en cada tienda, intentando mantener el poco calor que desprendía su cuerpo. A ella todas aquellas luces y villancicos no le llamaban la atención. Le parecía una fiesta frívola, en la que la gente se volvía, por arte de magia, más generosa. ¿Y el resto del año? ¿No se puede mandar juguetes al orfanato de la ciudad cuando estaban en Junio?

Sumida en esos pensamientos, no se percató de que _alguien_ la observaba unos metros más atrás. Solo cuando estaba a pocos pasos de su casa, lo notó. Algo no iba bien. Sentía en su espalda como una brisa gélida… mortal.

Entonces, escuchó una espada desenvainarse, y quedó helada ante aquel sonido. Sabía perfectamente que venía a continuación. Intentó agudizar todos sus sentidos para poder huir de allí rápidamente.

Miró a su alrededor y allí estaba. Se estremeció cuando sus ojos claros se tropezaron con los suyos azul eléctrico. Retrocedió varios pasos hacia un callejón vacío, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía detrás, con la hoja del arma rozando su cuello.

-¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como éste?-su voz era sorprendentemente suave, sensual… atrayente-Dime niña, ¿te has perdido?

Ella respiró hondo. Sabía _quién_ era aquel hombre. O mejor dicho… _qué _era.

Notaba oscuridad en su aura, y la espada era parecida a una que colgaba en el salón de su casa.

Era un demonio.

-No-susurró intentando mantener firme la voz-Solo iba a casa-sentía el aliento del hombre que quemaba su piel.

-Ya veo… ¿Dónde vives? Me encantaría conocer a tus padr…

No terminó la frase. Con un gruñido aflojó la hoja de la espada y cayó al suelo.

Respiró agitada y se dio la vuelta. El hombre yacía muerto a sus pies. Delante, su madre limpiaba otra espada.

-Cat-dijo mientras abrazaba a su hija-¿Estás bien?-la cubría de besos.

Ella asintió. Estaba conmovida por lo que había pasado. Ahora que no lo tenía delante, pudo apreciar mejor sus rasgos bajo la luz de la luna. Era un hombre corpulento, vestía con camisa lisa y pantalones vaqueros. Parece que tenía cuarenta años.

-¿Quién… quien era?-musitó temblando entre los brazos de su madre.

-Era un diablo menor.- el rostro de la mujer se ensombreció-Vamos a casa anda… hace frío-guió a su hija hasta llegar a una pequeña casa situada al final de la calle. La chica notó el calor de la caldera nada más entrar en el hogar. Suspiró aliviada y subió a su habitación sin antes dar un beso a su madre. Cuando se encerró en el cuarto, no pudo evitar llorar.

Al fondo había un gran espejo, junto al armario. Vio como una chica alta, cuyo nombre era Caterina (aunque respondía al nombre de Cat. Aún no sabe por qué, pero le gusta que la llamen así) le devolvía la mirada. Sus ojos, color oro viejo, como describía su padre, estaban hinchados, y las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Sentándose en el borde de su cama, intentó tranquilizarse. "Estoy viva, da gracias a Dios por eso" se repetía una y otra vez. Pasó la mano por su pelo cobrizo y suspiró. ¿Por qué le había atacado aquel demonio? Quizás quería vengarse de su padre, o era el cebo para ajustar cuentas… Pero no era propio de los demonios atacar a la gente… _normal._

_Normal._ Era un término extraño para Cat. Sabía que sus padres no eran _normales, _puesto que ella era un ángel, mejor dicho, uno de los siete Arcángeles y él un demonio, una de las manos derechas de Lucifer. Se lo habían explicado hace un par de años, y le habían contado toda la historia… O eso creía ella.

Sabía que hubo un plan para erradicar a los humanos antes de que naciera. En ese plan, se asociaron un Arcángel, Uriel y otro demonio poderoso, Nebiros. Pero lo evitaron a tiempo, gracias a la intervención del propio Lucifer y de los restantes Arcángeles. El príncipe de las tinieblas habló poco después con su padre, y dio visto bueno a su plan.

¿Cuál era? Aún no lo tenía claro. Su padre jamás lo mencionó. Pero seguro que tenía que ver con ella, o quizás con el sueño que le acechaba todas las noches. Soñaba siempre lo mismo. Podía volar, pero no libremente. Notaba un vínculo con alguien que estaba en peligro. Entonces aparecía en una mansión, y veía la silueta de un muchacho encerrada en una habitación cubierta de espadas como las de su madre. La imagen cambiaba radicalmente y se encontraba a esa misma silueta tirada en el suelo. Parecía que sufría. Quería ayudarla, pero no podía, cada vez que la intentaba tocar, traspasaba limpiamente su cuerpo… Era como si ella misma fuera un fantasma. Siempre despertaba cuando una luz brillante la cubría.

Suspiró y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Encendió los grifos de la bañera y, sumergiéndose, dejó que el agua tibia y la espuma despejara todo lo acontecido en esas horas.

-Han atacado a tu hija Astaroth

El hombre levantó la vista del periódico con expresión asombrada.

-¿Quién?

-Creo que fue un demonio menor… no lo sé… Lo maté justo a tiempo-Gabriel lavaba los platos algo nerviosa.

-Bueno, seguro que será algún demonio atormentado-Astaroth se encogió de hombros y volvió a la lectura de las últimas noticias nacionales.

-¿No lo entiendes?-Gabriel dejó de lavar-Puede ser algún partidario de Nebiros. ¿Y si ha regresado? Es mucha casualidad que siendo "un diablo atormentado" -hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos mojados- ataque a nuestra hija…

Astaroth se volvió para mirar a su mujer. Dejó el periódico en la mesa y fue hacia ella.

-Gabriel-le cogió por la barbilla-Nebiros está recibiendo el castigo impuesto por Lucifer. No creo que haya vuelto. Solo han pasado 18 años desde… lo de aquello.

Gabriel suspiró y giró la cabeza a un lado.

-Tengo miedo-comenzó a decir-No quiero que se repita. No quiero perderla como perdí a…-un nudo apareció en su garganta cuando recordó a su otro hijo, que estaba a punto de nacer. Y lo hubiera hecho si Uriel no lo habría matado de aquella forma…

Astaroth suspiró y la abrazó. Besó su cabeza.

-No va a ocurrir ¿vale? El plan está avanzando. Ya hay cien niños con la misma naturaleza que Cat. Y aún queda por nacer. El Grupo está creciendo poco a poco-le retiró un mechón de pelo rubio-Verás como todo sale bien. Si alguien toca a Cat… me encargaré personalmente. Tengo a varios hombres y mujeres repartidos por todo el mundo que me son fieles. Así que no hay problema ¿vale?-la besó dulcemente en los labios. Gabriel le correspondió y se secó las lágrimas.

-Está bien… espero que tengas razón-susurró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su marido.


	2. Capítulo II: Volviendo a Berlín

Cuando llegó a la ciudad, buscó la casa de su antiguo amo Astaroth. Recorrió las calles más vacías para no llamar la atención. Entonces se encontró con una mujer de unos treinta años, con el pelo rubio como el sol y que esperaba en la puerta de un instituto. La reconoció al instante. Esperó tras un buzón.

Al tocar el timbre, una masa de gente salió de allí. Entre ellos pudo ver a una chica delgaducha, pelo cobrizo, de unos dieciocho años. Supo en seguida quiénes eran las dos. Las siguió a una distancia prudente, para que no lo descubrieran.

Llegó a una casa no muy grande, de dos plantas, estilo renacentista. Subió la escalinata cuando las dos mujeres entraron en la casa, y esperó cinco minutos. Al pasar, llamó al timbre.

A los pocos segundos, un hombre de unos cincuenta y siete años, rasgos finos y pelo cano, peinado con gomina, le abrió.

-Ángelo…-susurró sorprendido- Has vuelto.

-Hola señor-el joven inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, en señal de respeto.-He vuelto, si. Ojalá fuera una visita de cortesía. ¿Puedo pasar?

El viejo demonio asintió y dejó al muchacho.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Astaroth guió a su invitado a la sala de estar y le sirvió un whisky.

-Han vuelto-Ángelo aceptó el vaso y pareció beber un sorbo, cuando sólo se humedeció los labios-Lo sicarios de Nebiros han atacado de nuevo.

-¿Cómo?-el demonio se quedó sin palabras. Frunció levemente el ceño y se rascó la barba de tres días.

-Han secuestrado a quince mestizos-el joven demonio se inclinó hacia delante-No creo que trabaje solo.

-¿Dices que puede estar compinchado?-empezó a divagar Astaroth. De repente sacudió la cabeza-Pero si Nebiros está sufriendo el castigo de Lucifer… Sólo han pasado…

-Dieciocho años. Pero sabes que Nebiros puede disuadir a Lucifer. Es su punto fuerte. O puede que haya hecho un… pacto.

Astaroth se quedó pensativo ¿Y si Ángelo tenía razón? Nebiros puede estar suelto… Pero si lo estuviera… ¿Cómo no se había enterado?

-Hay que avisar a los demás. Ángelo, encárgate. A mi hija la atacaron anoche, así que puede que tengas razón con respecto a los mestizos… Pero imagínate que Nebiros sigue en su celda… Tiene que haber otro demonio poderoso que lo esté ayudando.

Ángelo asintió y se levantó. Dejó en la mesita su copa de whisky intacta.

-Y otra cosa-continuó el demonio-Quiero que vigiles a mi hija. Ella y tu…-sonrió-…puede que os llevéis bien.

Ángelo hizo una leve mueca por una milésima de segundo, pero asintió.

-De acuerdo señor. Será como en los viejos tiempos.

Astaroth sonrió más.

-Como en los viejos tiempos, mi querido Ángelo. Esta vez procura que no la maten. O si no… sufrirás mucho.

El joven salió. Suspiró y cogió el móvil. Al parecer, la guerra que creía ganada, aún seguía… Y ahora, el enemigo contaba con el apoyo de Lucifer… Era una suposición… Pero no podían descartarla.


	3. Capítulo III: La Fiesta

Había pasado una semana desde el accidente con el demonio. A partir de ahí, todo volvió a la normalidad. Cat seguía su rutina de ir al instituto. Estaba ya en el último curso antes de pasar a la Universidad. Deseaba estudiar Teología. Le apasionaba las historias sobre el origen del ser humanos, de los ángeles y de los demonios. Sus padres le regalaron cuando comenzó a leer el Libro de Enoc. Ahora yacía sobre su mesita algo desgastado, de haberlo leido miles de ás esa pasión era algo innato en ella.

Llegó al aula. Aún no estaba el profesor. Fue a la primera fila, algo apartada de su grupo de clase. Le gustaba la soledad, no quería perder el tiempo en tonterías de chicos, amoríos y fiestas. Tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza, como, por ejemplo, en qué Universidad iba a estudiar, que deberes tenía para esa semana, los exámenes…

Y para quién trabaja el demonio que le atacó aquel día. ¿Quién quería verla muerta? ¿Tenía algo que ver con su condición? Sus padres eran… sobrenaturales. ¿Estaba relacionado con _el plan_ de su padre? Estaba segura de que el chico con el que soñaba también estaba implicado en aquel ataque.

Se sentía mal puesto que no fue capaz de reaccionar ante el peligro. Gracias al Cielo de que su madre la había visto desde la ventana y la había defendido. Pero ¿Y si no llega a estar ella? Ahora mismo estaría muerta. "Ojalá fuera más valiente" pensó. Suspiró y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Mmm hola… ¿Caterina?-una chica del grupo se había acercado a ella. Dio un brinco

-Ho… Hola. Si soy yo. Llámame Cat-dijo algo enfurruñada. . No le gustaba que le llamaran por su nombre completo, sonaba demasiado serio. No se había dado cuenta de que en su interior, un sentimiento de sorpresa afloraba al ver que sabían su nombre. Se avergonzó de golpe, ya que ella no sabía los suyos.

-Verás…-continuó la joven. Lanzaba miradas furtivas al grupo de atrás, que observaban expectantes la conversación-Esta noche hemos organizado una fiesta para celebrar la Navidad y esas cosas… hemos reservado un local. ¿Te gustaría venir?

Cat la miró pensativa. ¿Una fiesta? Era la primera vez que la invitaban a algo así. Por una parte no le apetecía, pero por otra…

-Claro… ¿Dónde es?-dijo intentando componer una sonrisa. La chica le devolvió el gesto y le entregó un papelito.

-A las nueve en esta dirección. ¡Hasta la noche!-fue corriendo a reunirse con sus amigas que reían por lo bajo.

Cat desdobló el papel son prestar atención al grupito que cuchicheaban y reían. Vio que era una invitación. Seguramente su padre no la dejaría. O si. Quizás al ser una fiesta privada la dejarían ir, ya que sólo estarían ellas y algunos chicos de su curso. Y, que ella supiera, ninguno de ellos era un demonio…

-¿Una fiesta privada?-su padre no apartó la vista de los documentos que firmaba-¿Y dices que van las de tu clase?

-Así es padre…-dijo la chica algo abrumada. A pesar de ser su padre, Astaroth le imponía respeto. Notaba poder en su aura. Suspiró y lo miró a los ojos-Sólo estaremos los de la clase. No habrá… peligro.-carraspea y vuelve la mirada al suelo.

Astaroth observó a su hija de arriba abajo. "Cuánto has crecido Cat… Hace unos años eras una pequeña que aprendía a andar…" pensó. Resopló fuerte y pasó la mano por su cabellera engominada.

-Está bien. Pero a las once te recogeré. No quiero que te pase como la última vez.

La chica asintió. Estaba aliviada y a la vez feliz, ya que no iba a estar mucho tiempo en aquella tediosa fiesta. Podría haber negado la habitación, pero sería de muy mala educación. Y no era propio de ella ser grosera.

Salió del despacho notando la mirada calculadora de su padre en la nuca. Subió a su habitación y rebuscó en su armario.

Escuchó suaves golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante.-dijo mientras tiraba trapitos. No tenía ningún vestido.

Gabriel entró con algo en el brazo.

-Hola cielo-sonrió-¿vas a la fiesta al final?-dejó la prenda en la cama.-Te he traído este, pruébatelo.

Cat dejó de rebuscar y miró el vestido que su madre le ofrecía.

-Es de cuando tu padre y yo íbamos a las fiestas que organizaban en el hotel-sonrió con algo de nostalgia. Cat lo cogió y se lo probó.

Era azulado, las mandas le caían por los brazos cual cataratas. Los hombros le sobresalían un poco y el bajo le llegaba a las rodillas.

Gabriel se acercó por detrás y la observó sonriendo.

-Estás muy hermosa hija-dijo. Buscó el peine y varios broches y empezó a arreglar la rebelde melena de la chica.

Cat suspiró y observó su reflejo. Ese vestido le daba una luz especial. Se dejó peinar y cuando acabaron, dio una vuelta haciéndolo bailar.

-Gracias mamá-susurró. La abrazó y sonrió agradecida.

-Vamos hija, quedan diez minutos para las nueve.-Gabriel la apuró y bajaron al salón, donde esperaba su padre.

-Que guapa estás. Astaroth hizo una breve inclinación y la tomó por el brazo. Llamó al chófer y subieron en el coche-A la calle Kopenhagener Straße por favor.

El coche arrancó y se dirigió a la fiesta.

Llegaron a la bulliciosa calle de Kopenhagener Straße. Varios jóvenes celebraban las fiestas bebiendo y entrando en locales con la música a todo volumen.

Cat notaba cómo su padre se ponía tenso. ¿Había más como él? Suspiró y alejó esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Esa noche iba a divertirse.

-Recuerda, hija, a las once quiero verte en esta esquina.-dijo serio sin apartar la vista de un hombre que invitaba a varios jóvenes a entrar a un local abarrotado.

Cat miró al hombre y luego a su padre.

-Descuida padre.-le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó del coche. Cogió equilibrio con los tacones y entró en el local que indicaba la invitación.


	4. Capítulo IV: Nos volvemos a ver, Cat

La gente bailaba despreocupada. Todos disfrutaban de la velada. En un rincón, la joven del vestido azulado los observaba aburrida, con un vaso de Coca Cola medio vacío.

Observaba a las chicas beber y bailar con chicos. Otras elogiaban los vestidos de sus amigas, mientras que sus parejas discutían sobre el posible ganador de la liga de fútbol rusa.

De repente, alguien se acercó a ella. Era alto y en su cara asomaba una sonrisa radiante. Al menos eso es lo que distinguía entre el barullo de luces y música.

-¿Quieres bailar?-dijo haciéndose oír por encima del ruido.

Cat se quedó petrificada. Asintió algo sonrojada y aceptó la mano del muchacho. La llevó a la pista donde estaban todos y comenzó a bailar.

La chica se sentía abrumada ya que no sabía mucho, por no decir nada de cómo seguir el ritmo. No tenía buen oído. Intentó imitar a las otras chicas. El joven sonreía y hacía que ella diera una vuelta suavemente. Cat sonrió también y, por una vez en su vida, se sentía bien. Parecía que flotaba, y no apartaba la vista de los ojos del chico. Había algo en él que la atraía, como una fuerza magnética. Notaba sus mejillas aún ardiendo de la vergüenza.

Cuando llevaban un rato bailando, a Cat le dolían los pies. Además de que el humo, la música retumbando y el ambiente hacían que se encontrara mal.

-Oye-dijo tocándole el hombro a su pareja-Voy a salir a que me dé el aire. Me duelen los pies y estoy algo mareada.

-Voy contigo-el chico le cogió por el brazo y salieron del local. Cat lanzó una bocanada de aire fresco. Le reconfortó. Miró a su acompañante y pudo apreciar más detalles. El joven era moreno, de ojos claros. La piel era algo tostada, y desentonaba de su camisa blanca que asomaba bajo la chaqueta de terciopelo.

-Me llamo Will-tendió la mano con una sonrisa. Cat se la estrechó algo perturbada.

-Yo soy Caterina. Pero me gusta que me llamen Cat-sonrió y notó cómo los oídos los tenía entaponados por el volumen del ruido-¿Estudias en mi clase?-no le sonaba haberlo visto en el aula por las mañanas.

-No, estudio en la clase de enfrente.-Cat asintió. Entonces tenía sentido el por qué no lhabían coincidido nunca. Intentó recordar si le había visto en los pasillos o en el recreo, pero nada. Estaba algo mareada, y su cabeza era un cúmulo de sentimientos y desorden. La música del DJ retumbaba en su cabeza, y el humo la aturdía bastante.

Empezó a tiritar un poco y notó como Will le ponía la chaqueta por encima.

-Gracias-sonrojó mas-Pero, ¿tu no tienes frío?-dijo algo apurada.

-No, tranquila-sonrió y se encogió de hombros. De pronto, su expresión se volvió seria al dirigir su mirada al fondo de la calle. Cat la siguió con el ceño fruncido.

Un borracho se acercaba a ellos. El chico se puso delante de ella, como protegiéndola. Cat observó mejor al mendigo… Notaba algo extraño en él, algo que hacía que el vello de la nuca se le erizara.

Por una centésima de segundo, algo brilló en el aire. Al instante siguiente, Will cayó de rodillas agarrándose el vientre.

-Cat… huye…-susurró antes de que su atacante sacara la espada de su cuerpo y se desplomara muerto alrededor de un charco de sangre.

La chica ahogó un grito y se dispuso a correr, cuando el mendigo apareció delante de él.

-Hola preciosa-su voz era grave-Creo que vas a acompañarme a otra fiesta que tengo preparada…-la agarró por el brazo. Cat notó su peluda mano apretar por momentos y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

Hizo acopio de todas las fuerzas que pudo y le pegó una patada en la entrepierna. Aprovechó la confusión de éste y se zafó de su agarre para salir corriendo.

Cuando fue a entrar al local de nuevo a pedir ayuda, se chocó de bruces con alguien.

-So… socorro, un señor a matado a… a… un chico-dijo al borde de la histeria. El desconocido la cogió por los hombros y la escuchó atentamente-Ay…Ayúdame por favor… p…por favor…-sollozó. Notaba la tensión acumulada soltarse de golpe.

El individuo se puso delante de ella al ver que el mendigo volvía a atacar. Desenvainó otra espada y se dispuso a luchar.

Cat observó la pelea aterrorizara. ¿Quién era ese tío? ¿Por qué tenía otra espada? Las preguntas bullían en su mente. Se agarró a la pared al notar que estaba a punto de desfallecer. Apenas podía apreciar a los dos contrincantes, sólo las chispas que salían de sus armas al chocar.

El desconocido con el que había chocado paró de golpe y, con un movimiento rápido, rajó la garganta de su enemigo.

El mendigo calló muerto a sus pies. Recogió la espada y la guardó junto a la suya.

Cat se pegó más a la pared cuando vio que el demonio se acercaba a ella. Supo qué era al notar su aura. Pero… ¿Cómo había matado al otro demonio que se hacía pasar por el mendigo?

-¿Estás bien?-ésta asintió-Me llamo Ángelo. Tú debes de ser Cat… la hija de Gabriel y Astaroth.

La chica se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre y el de sus padres.

-Si, soy yo… ¿Cómo me…?

-¿Cómo te conozco?-la cortó. Esbozó media sonrisa.-Trabajé para tu padre hace dieciocho años-Miró el cadáver del mendigo-Era un sicario de un demonio poderoso. Si te quería atacar… lo hacía por una razón-dijo pensativo.

Cat miró al mendigo y luego a Will. "Pobre…" pensó mientras notaba cómo en sus ojos se agolpaban lágrimas. Al fin y al cabo había sido amable con ella, y su cercanía le hacía sentir bien.

-Era un ángel. Su nombre era Ruth. Era un ángel pequeño, no muy importante…-dijo Ángelo como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

La chica abrió la boca sorprendida. ¿Un ángel? Por eso se sentía tan bien a su lado. Secó las lágrimas que caían silenciosas por sus mejillas y le dijo adiós con el corazón a ese pobre angelillo.

-Vámonos-dijo de repente Ángelo-pueden venir mas y encontrar los cadáveres-la empujó hacia otra calle y llamó a un taxi.

-Pero… mi padre me iba a recoger…-comenzó a decir Cat.

-Tu padre no puede venir. Por eso me ha mandado a mi.-subieron al taxi-A la calle Pietro de Berlín. Rápido.

-Ahí no vivo…-comenzó a decir ella.

-Cat, las preguntas para después-dijo Ángelo serio-Confía en mi ¿vale?

La chica lo miró con un nudo en la garganta. Algo dentro de ella le decía que podía confiar en él. De hecho, su cara le era familiar… Pero por otra parte, no estaba muy segura de que aquel demonio fuera a… fuera a… ¿ayudarla? ¿Protegerla?

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó jugueteando con el dobladillo de su vestido.

-A mi casa-respondió el joven demonio sin apartar la vista del cristal trasero del coche-Allí estarás a salvo por ahora…


End file.
